Agonía
by Sybilla's song
Summary: FaustoxEliza Ella no sabe por qué siempre lo hace llorar.


_Dedicado a Nosferatu-sama o-o_

"**Agonía"**

Recorrí el pasillo con una bandeja humeante de rica comida para esperar a que volviera de la clínica. Cada vez que llegaba a casa cansado me partía el alma. Con el estomago se llega al corazón de un hombre, dicen. Ahora sé que es cierto.

Preparé la mesa de estilo diferente, a uno más romántico. Sonreí a la idea de volver a verlo, desde que desperté sola siento ganas de abrazarlo.

Oí como la llave abría el cerrojo la puerta. Me emocione tanto, que sostuve mi aliento con mis manos suspendidas a la altura del pecho.

Su rostro endurecido me asustó. Estaba completamente pálido con unas horrendas ojeras que le cubrían su rostro.

"_Johannes..."_

No me tomo en cuenta. Sólo paso a mi lado, atravesando el pasillo para llegar a la cocina y sacar algo de comer del frigorífico. Luego oí como desaparecía detrás de un estruendoso portazo. Jamás supe qué fue lo que hice mal. Tape con mis manos mi propio rostro, y comencé de sollozar desplomándome en el suelo.

Me sentí despreciada.

--

Me vi con la necesidad de besar sus labios. Desperté de mi inconsciencia dentro de la habitación. No recuerdo exactamente lo que había hecho hasta esta hora de la tarde, sólo me escabullí como gata por la puerta en busca de su presa.

Salí al balcón, el aire estaba perfecto y exquisitamente cálido como para andar desnuda por el concreto. Respiré hondo, llenándome de las energías de la naturaleza. Los pequeños puntos luminosos comenzaban a adornar el firmamento, momentos así no se repiten todos los días y quería compartirlo¿Pero dónde se había metido ahora?.

No lo sé.

Me sentí extraña de un momento a otro, como si la tristeza cayera en forma de gotas de lluvia y me empaparan en mi totalidad. Los sollozos me partieron el corazón en miles de pedazos. A paso ligero y dando un par de saltitos, me dirigí descalza y casi a ciegas hacia la pobre alma que sufría. No podía ser peor... Era mi Johannes...

"_¿Qué pasa, cariño?" _

Indagué con un tono dulce, pero no recibí respuesta alguna. Sólo un cruel rechazo. Gritó un par de veces mi nombre, pateando el piso con todas sus fuerzas. Pequeñas gotas caían de sus enrojecidos ojos ya secos. Jamás supe lo que hice mal.

Noté como un pequeño temblor le afectaba, abrazándose a sí mismo para mantener el calor. Su aliento salía congelado de su boca.

¿Tendré fiebre? Yo sólo siento calor.

Tuve la intención de abrazarlo para ayudarlo de alguna manera, pero él sólo se volteo y se fue.

Mis sollozos fueron tapados por mi delicada mano.

Ahora era yo quién lloraba.

--

Al abrir los ojos, lo vi echado sobre un sillón que con su brazo trataba de tapar su sueño de los incansables rayos del sol agonizante que entraba por la ventana. Con una sonrisa fui a cerrar las cortinas. Pero la tonalidad de la luz no cambió en lo absoluto. ¿De dónde salía toda esa intensidad?.

Luego me arrodille para besar sus labios mientras dormía. No sentí nada. La calidez de sus labios había desaparecido completamente, dando paso a unos que morados tiritaban de frío. Con la mano le tome la temperatura, al parecer todo estaba normal. Me incline para susurrar en su oído...

_"Johannes"_

Abrió sus horrorizados ojos al instante, mirando a su alrededor. ¿Tan fea me he vuelto a traves de los años?. Ya no responde a mis cariños y parece estar entrando en algún estado de estrés. Poco a poco se está enfermando de algo y lo peor es que no sé que es lo que mantiene su mente lejos de mí.

"_¿Qué pasa?" _

Pregunté nuevamente. Él sólo se quedó un tanto pensativo, murmurando algo que no entendí en su totalidad. Intenté acariciar su rostro y limpiárselo de algunos cabellos que caía sobre el, pero se movió más rápido que yo. Se paró y se fue, dirigiéndose a la habitación. Jamás supe que es lo que hice mal.

Pero tampoco me iba a quedar con la duda esa noche.

Seguí sus grandes zancadas. Sólo me detuve cuando sentí que la puerta se cerraba sobre mi nariz. Estaba indignada. Poco tiempo los sollozos comenzaron a salir invadir todo el lugar. Comencé a preocuparme al no saber lo que le pasaba a mi esposo. Abrí la puerta con un poco de miedo a los que podría encontrarme dentro.

"_¡Eliza!"_

"_¿Qué pasa? Estoy aquí"_

Pareció no escucharme. La oscuridad no me dejaba ver con claridad, pero con seguridad sabía que estaba arrodillado en una esquina y en sus brazos reposaba un bulto.

"_¿Qué es eso?"_

Pregunté acercándome con sigilo, no quería alterarlo más de lo que estaba. Le acaricié la espalda tratando de reconfortarlo. Los sollozos continuaron aun más fuertes. Traté de articular alguna palabra, pero se quedaron atoradas en mi garganta.

Sentí la brisa que entraba de alguna ventana abierta. Un par de hojas secas entraban, mecidas por un viento suave. Siendo atraídas para caer a nuestro alrededor.

Mi corazón se detuvo al ver el bulto, apretándome para no respirar. Por la sorpresa, fui como obligada a retroceder sobre mis pasos.

¡Era como si en un espejo estuviera siendo reflejada!.

"_¿Pero cómo?" _

Casi grite sin aliento. Las fuerzas pronto me abandonaron, cayendo sentada sobre el suelo. La comida y las cortinas habían sido sólo una ilusión. El susurro en su oído fue el simple canto de un alma en pena que viajó donde su corazón murió. Lo único que quedaba de mí era mi cuerpo en descomposición que sólo una ventana mantenía fresco.

"_Eliza..."_

Sollocé sin control y como un parpadeo, desaparecí.

"_Johannes..." _

--

Nota: Qué te pareció? 


End file.
